


playtime

by sparxwrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Oral Sex, Polymachina, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Trauma Recovery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: “Oh,look, Sylas dear!” exclaims Vex, in faux-surprise, clapping her hands together delightedly as they approach, stopping an arm’s-length from the bound figure. “Our little pet is back! And all wrapped up for us, too, how lovely. I justknewhe wouldn’t be able to stay away.”(In which Vex and Percy decide to participate in a spot of bedroom roleplaying, at Vax's request.)





	playtime

“Are you ready, darling?” asks Vex, quietly, smoothing imagined creases out of the high-collared shirt and dark, velvet waistcoat her husband’s wearing, before wrapping a wolf-fur stole around his shoulders. “Are you- are you _sure_ about this? You don’t have to do it, you know.”

“I know,” says Percy, quietly, staring straight ahead at the heavy wooden door in front of them. His eyes really should be on Vex, on the glorious crimson-black dress she’s wearing, its plunging neckline, the way it frames her collarbones and cleavage perfectly – but instead, he’s distracted with the thought of what awaits them _out there_. “But… I want this. Not just because Vax does, but…” He sighs, struggling to find the words. “I want this,” he settles on, smiling. “And besides- it would be a shame to disappoint everyone this late in the game.”

Vex kisses his cheek, smoothing down her skirts and reaching out to press a hand against the door. “That it would be, _husband dearest_ ,” she agrees, her voice taking on a cultured, almost _cruel_ edge as she settles herself into character.

“…Shall we?” she asks, raising an eyebrow, and opens the door.

The sight that greets them in the next room over is a _delightful_ one, frankly. It’s dimly-lit, the candles all out other than a single chandelier blazing warm golden, and beneath it… _oh._

Vax is trussed up like a present, and looks truly _furious_. He’s on his knees, arms bound behind his back and head bowed, the dark curtain of his hair half-covering the rage in his eyes, and Percy feels a thrill run up his spine.

He’s always found Vax most attractive when angry.

“Oh, _look_ , Sylas dear!” exclaims Vex, in faux-surprise, clapping her hands together delightedly as they approach, stopping an arm’s-length from the bound figure. “Our little pet is back! And all wrapped up for us, too, how lovely. I just _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

“So he is. How _nice_ ,” murmurs Percy – and Vex has to admit, he’s a rather good actor. His voice seems to be rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest, and there’s an uncharacteristic smirk just barely parting his lips. “I can think of some _marvellous_ uses for such a _pretty_ thing as that, you know. But first-”

He looks to the side, catching Vex’s gaze with a heat to his eyes that makes her heart stutter in her chest. “My love, I hope you don’t mind if I have a little taste…?”

Smiling, Vex leans in to kiss him, slow and surprisingly chaste, but with a molten hunger beneath the surface that sets her pulse fluttering at the barest press of his lips against her. “You _brute_ ,” she teases, as she pulls away. “But yes, go ahead. Sate yourself. We do have all night, after all… it wouldn’t do for you to end up fatigued now, would it?”

“True, quite true,” agrees Percy, mildly, reaching out to tilt Vax’s chin up with the fingers of one hand, and to grasp the end of the long, silky length of Vax’s hair with the other. It’s a matter of moments to wrap the length of those black locks around his hand and _yank_ , until Vax – bound arms and all – is dragged to his feet, and then onto his tiptoes, straining to ease the pressure on his scalp. He stays silent, though, stubborn to the core, choosing instead to glare at Percy with fire in his eyes.

Vex, her ears ranger-sharp even in the bedroom, hears a poorly-stifled moan from somewhere in the shadows behind them, and _smiles_. She’d known Keyleth would appreciate that particular touch, given her fascination with Vax’s hair.

When Percy drags Vax flush against him, one hand still fisted in his hair and the other curling around Vax’s waist to reel him in, keep him from struggling, he can _feel_ how hard Vax is against him. It’s gratifying – and reassuring, given the panic-fast breathing in his ear as he yanks Vax’s head to one side to bare a stretch of vulnerable neck. They’d not discussed _this_ particular part of the scene beforehand, not explicitly… but it seems _right_ , so Percy goes with it, and gives Vax a handful of heartbeats to safeword if he needs to,

All he gets is silence, Vax’s ragged, wide-eyed inhale-exhales, bared teeth in a poor pretence at defiance – and so he bites down.

It’s not hard enough to break the flesh – Percy wouldn’t dare try that with something as blunt and inaccurate as his teeth near something as precious as Vax’s neck – but Vax howls as though it were. Percy tugs on his hair to shut him up, and starts _sucking_ , working his jaw as he does so, grinding his teeth further into the sensitive skin of Vax’s throat.

By the time he pulls away, licking his lips clean of imagined blood and moaning softly as though he’s just finished a feast, there’s an imprint of his teeth left behind on Vax’s dusty-brown skin, the area already starting to purple with bruising.

“ _Fuck_ ,” gasps Vax, breaking his stubborn silence for the first time, trembling in Percy’s grip – it could almost be from play-fear, _almost_ , but Percy knows arousal when he sees it. “Fuck you, you _monster_ , you’re- you’re _insane_ -”

Percy just laughs, and smirks, petting a thumb over the soft hair behind Vax’s ear. “Now, now,” he says, amused, “don’t be rude. It was barely a scratch. And, besides…”

He moves his hand in an arc over Vax’s face, the agreed-upon signal for Percy-as-Sylas ‘charming’ Vax within the bounds of this little game. “Don’t you want your _present_?” He can’t help but break character just a little, for barely a moment, to drop his between the fork of Vax’s legs, groping the bulge of his hardening cock there, squeezing his length through the tight fabric of his pants.

Vax plays his part admirably, though, despite the distraction. The anger fades, the scowl sliding off his face slow and bemusedly… only to be replaced with the gentle, wide-eyed sort of look, both subservient and puppy-excited all at once.

“I- oh, gosh,” says Vax, quietly, a little dazed. Without the anger, he looks almost _sweet_ , despite being still tied up – a soft, beautiful boy, just _desperate_ to be taken in hand. “A present? But I was being really rude, I’m not sure I deserve- If you’re _sure_ , though…”

It’s Vex’s turn, now, and Percy steps back to let her come forward, tugging Vax down onto his knees before releasing his hair.

“Oh, you sweet little thing,” Vex croons, when she reaches him, stroking a hand over Vax’s cheek. She grins when her brother can’t help but gasp a little, eyelids fluttering – she knows he gets off on this just as much as she does, the wrongness of it, the illicit _thrill_ of it, even without the added danger of the scenario they’re roleplaying tonight. “Do you think you know better than us, hmm?”

Vax shakes his head, hard enough that he looks like a dog clearing water from his ears. “No! No, my lady, _never_ …”

“Good,” says Vex, patting his cheek in benediction, before straightening up and curling fists into her skirts. When she hikes the front up around her waist, she hears a groan from somewhere in the shadows, and grins – it’s nice to know that the sight of her bare cunt can inspire such _enthusiasm_ in her watching lovers. “Because I’d _very_ much like you to come and get your present now, darling.”

The word slips out, more hers than Delilah’s, before she can stop it. It hardly matters, though, because Vax almost certainly doesn’t hear it. As soon as she lifts her skirts, he’s licking his lips – shuffling forward on his knees to curl fingers around her calves, soft and reverent, and bury his face in the fork of her legs.

Vex manages to stand on her own for a solid minute of her brother’s tongue licking into her, flicking over her clit and lapping at the salt-musk of her wetness, where she’s dripping down her thighs already. She’s rather proud, honestly, of holding out even that long – and when her thighs begin to shake too badly, Percy’s there for her, supporting her from behind and chuckling softly at her moans and gasps.

“Such a marvellous idea of yours,” rumbles Percy in her ear, as he holds her up, pressed against the solid broadness of his chest. She’s fairly sure her legs would have given way by now, without his arms around her waist. “Getting us such a lovely pet to play with… it was _inspired_ , my dear, really, it was.”

“ _Oh_ ,” gasps Vex, her head tilted back against his shoulder and her lips curled into a wicked grin, “the fun has only just begun, my love. After all – _ah_! – we do have all night…”

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous, who asked for polymachina, with vox machina using bdsm scenes and roleplaying to reframe a past traumatic experience. so, naturally, everyone’s favourite power couple decided to dress up as the briarwoods and play with the sad bird boy a little...
> 
> come find me @sparxwrites on tumblr for more sexy times (and also angst, occasionally).


End file.
